Midsummer Daydream
by Aaannnaaa
Summary: This is a Tyler/OC story. That's pretty much it. Tyler finds something he's been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Love Trauma, but I don't own anything from the show because if I did it would not be cancelled. GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! But anyways this is a little Tyler/OC story action. Sorry, my medical knowledge is none and the characters are a little OOC.

But please enjoy and review.

* * *

Tyler walks into the garage of the SFFD carrying supplies for the start of a new shift. Like always Boone leaning against the side of the rig was on his phone talking to his wife. He gave a head nod acknowledging Tyler's arrival. Tyler puts everything in the back of the rig and shuts the doors with a bang. His frustration is evident from the look on his face. He goes to the driver's side and starts up rig. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as he waits for Boone to get in. Boone jumps in, "What's up with you man?"

"Nothing just nothing." Tyler steamed.

Boone was about to say something when the speakers barked orders, _Medic 78 report to intersection of South Main and Dewey. Bicycle vs. Cab. _

They put their business faces on as they pulled out of the garage. _"Medic 78 reporting ETA 5 minutes."_

When they make it to the scene quite a crowd has gathered. The cabbie pacing near the cyclist screaming obscenities while a another individual is crouched near the cyclist. The cylclist looks like he is in his late 20's. He is holding his left arm but that looks to be the only major injury besides a cut on his head. Next to him is his bent up bike and a tattered old green backpack. Boone approaches him first with Tyler right behind carrying the equipment.

"Hey sir, I'm Boone and that's Tyler, we're here to help. What's your name?"

The cabbie is getting red from anger and Tyler goes over to try to get the man to move away. "Sir I'm gonna need you to back up. Everything's gonna be cool, you just need to calm down."

The cabbie yells, "Everything's not 'cool'. Because of this fucking fag I'm gonna get my license taken away."

"SIR, I don't want to have to say this again, move back right now or I actually will have to call in the police." Tyler says in a stronger tone glancing at the injured man.

The cabbie moves quickly after the threat of the police.

Calmly, the man with dark curly hair looks up from his arm to respond to Boone, "My names Ryan."

Boone is now inspecting Ryan's arm, "Well Ryan it looks like you have a broken forearm we're gonna have to cut this jacket off so we can splint it, I'll take a look at this head wound and then we'll get you to the hospital."

"Oh hell no, not my jacket, I've had this thing for years." Ryan says in a serious voice.

"Well if we try to take it off the regular way it's gonna hurt, a lot." Boone says as he's checking Ryan's pupils with his light.

"It's ok I can handle it." Ryan says in a gruff voice.

"Alright," Boone huffs, "Tyler give me a hand. We're gonna save the jacket."

Tyler walks behind the Ryan and chuckles, "To be fair it's a really nice jacket."

"Thanks," Ryan hisses as they move his arm to start taking off his jacket. Once the jacket is off Ryan has on only a dark grey t-shirt which allows them to splint the arm. Boone pulls up the t-shirt on Ryan's left side and there is a large bruise forming.

"Alright Ryan are you good to walk? We should get you to the hospital to make sure everything is ok internally, you've got some pretty bad bruising here"

"Yeah, but do you think somebody could grab my backpack all my stuff's in there."

"I got it," Tyler says as Boone helps Ryan up and they all proceed to the rig. Boone goes in the back with Ryan and Tyler gets into the front after putting the gear in the back. Boone radios the hospital telling them what's going on and that they're bringing in Ryan.

Turning to Ryan, Boone says, "Next time, try not to bike into traffic."

"Yeah," he chuckles, "This would be my day. I'm a very unlucky person," leaning back on the gurney in the ambulance.

"Well hopefully you're luck will turn around." Boone says as he puts some gauze on the cut on Ryan's forehead.

"Thanks for saving my jacket. I know you think it's a stupid request but that jacket means a lot to me."

"No, problem man." Boone replies as they pull up to the emergency room. The doors swing open and from then on it's on to the chaos of the emergency room. Ryan is whisked away into the hospital by Boone and a nurse leaving Tyler alone outside the rig. Closing the doors, Tyler moves the rig from the entrance waiting for Boone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again I own nothing except 48 cents, a bus token and a packet of hot sauce. But I digress, let's see we left off with Boone and Tyler have taken our lovely Ryan to the hospital. What will they do next? Gasp!

Alright have fun reading and reviewing.

CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE. IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE, PLEASE REREAD IT!

Thanks 3

* * *

Later on the way back to the station….

"Ok Tyler, now are you gonna tell me what was wrong earlier?" Boone says looking at Tyler. Tyler just continues looking at the road. Not saying a word. "Ok, then. Whatever, you need to talk about it lemme know." A strange uncomfortable silence filled the air as Tyler brooded behind the wheel.

Once back at the garage Boone was helping Tyler clean out the rig. "Look I'm sorry for earlier." Tyler says, "I'm really tired and haven't been sleeping."

"It's cool. Sorry man." Boone says, "Shit, Tyler, we've still got Ryan's jacket." He holds it up for Tyler to see. "Crap, well I guess one of us is gonna have to take it to the hospital. Could you take it Tyler? I promised I'd be home for dinner." Tyler just looks at him. "Come on man, Please?"

"Fine, I'll do it but you get to finish cleaning." Tyler grabs the bag out of Boone's hand.

"Thanks!" Boone yells after Tyler as he walks to his locker. In the locker room Tyler grabs his jacket and car keys.

On the way to the hospital Tyler hit a bout of traffic. 'Damn it, I was hoping to get some sleep tonight' he thought. He glanced curiously over at the jacket in the seat next to him. 'Hmm I wonder what's so special about that stupid jacket.' At the red light he decided to at least look inside. In the outside pocket he finds a small vertical style notebook. Looking in other pockets Tyler discovered a set of keys, and a substantial amount of wadded up cash. 'Hmmm….' He thinks to himself as he steps on the gas after realizing the light has turned, thanks to a few honking horns.

Arriving at the hospital Tyler waves a hello to the EMTs he knows that are headed out. Tyler approaches the nurse's station. "Hey, I'm looking for one of the people we brought in earlier. His names Ryan he had a broken arm." He says leaning over the counter smiling crookedly at the nurse. Just then Dr. Joe comes by, "Hey Tyler, back already?"

"Yea, one of our patients, Ryan, left this in the rig. I thought I'd be a nice guy." He says holding up the jacket.

"Well we have him overnight because when we did the CT we found some concerns and just want to make sure. Most of that severe bruising wasn't from the accident though. A lot of it was old. Well anyway, I'm sure he'll appreciate you bringing his bag. He's in room 314 if you want to bring it to him."

Tyler took the elevator up to the third floor. He was not very familiar with the rest of the hospital, obviously enough because he was an EMT. Upon walking out onto the third floor he was hit with the overly clean strong hospital smell. 'I hate hanging around hospitals.' He thought to himself as he went off in search of room 314. The sign pointed to him the left. He didn't have to go far down the hallway to find it. Sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from the door was Ryan. His shoulders where hunched. He was wearing the dark jeans that he'd been wearing earlier but his shirt was replaced by a flimsy hospital gown that tied at the top. His back was exposed showing the bruising that Dr. Joe was talking about. Ryan was struggling trying to untie the gown with his one good arm. Tyler stands at the door and clears his throat to get Ryan's attention. Ryan whips his head round to see who is there. Ryan's brilliant green eyes lock with Tyler's.

"Leaving already?" Tyler inquires suspicious of Ryan's actions.

Ryan looks away flustered, "Umm yeah just got discharged."

Tyler walks over, "Well I have your jacket here left it in the ambulance," setting the jacket down on the bed next to Ryan.

Ryan smiles a wide toothy grin, "Oh jeeze , Thank you so much. A really good friend of mine gave this to me a long time ago. He's not with us anymore and it reminds me of him." He said with a wistful look on his face, turning his back to Tyler again. "Would you mind helping me out?" pointing to the tie on the gown.

"Uh yeah," Tyler said. Ryan turns his back to him once again as he reaches to untie the gown. There is a spark of electric energy when he accidentally brushes the sensitive skin on the back of Ryan's neck. "You know I ran into Dr. Joe on my way up. He said you were gonna be here overnight." Ryan reaches his good hand and catches Tyler's as he finishes untying the stubborn knot. There is a moment of silence as Ryan tries to think of something to say.

"You got to let me leave." Ryan says solemnly as he lets go of Tyler's hand. "I have to get back home tonight," turning he has a pleading look on his face. He then takes off the paper gown exposing his lean figure. Tyler's eyes go to the dark bruises contrasting to his pale skin. Feeling Tyler's eyes on him quickly Ryan puts on his shirt.

"Ryan, I'm sorry but you really shouldn't leave. I can't stop you but I think you should stay." Tyler says running a hand through his hair. "Why do you have to go back tonight, what could possibly be so important?"

"I shouldn't be dumping this stuff on you." Ryan shakes his head. "I have to get back or I'll get in trouble again. Plus where in the hell am I going to find the money to even pay for this hospital visit. It'll be fine, nothing I can't handle." He goes to the table off to the side of the room picking up his wallet.

Tyler looks at Ryan thoughtfully and says, "Ok fine, you go now but get yourself checked out by a doctor again soon. If you start feeling worse please come back to the hospital."

"Alright I will."

With that Tyler turns towards the door. "And don't forget to watch out for taxis" he adds with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a bus token (used the packet of hot sauce yesterday). So anything you recognize is Not mine.

Thanks for reading and being patient. Please review because you're awesome!

Just about a week later…..

"I cannot believe that you don't like Power Rangers was a good show! There are heroes, monsters, and not to mention Rita best bad guy who wasn't a guy ever. That shit is classic." Tyler says throwing his hands up in disgust.

"It's a stupid kid's show, Tyler. There's no need to get so upset. Could you please keep your hands on the wheel! You don't want to pull a Glenn," Cameron yells. He turns to look at his partner who has been acting very oddly lately. Yesterday along with other days he's caught Tyler drifting off, not really focused on the job. Cameron is starting to get concerned.

"Oh I'm making you nervous eh? Ha that's so funny. The great stoic Cameron Boone is nervous about my driving. I have been driving for like a million years you know." Laughing Tyler is interrupted by the call of the radio.

_Medic 78 you have a call at 1638 Merchant boulevard, apartment 13. Domestic Disturbance, unconscious male, police are already on scene. _

_Ten-four, We're about 10 minutes. Medic 78 out. _

As Boone gets on his head set he says, "Bastard probably deserved it. Finally somebody's fighting back." These kinds of calls always are difficult. Seeing the damage one person can do to another who they're supposed to protect.

~ Approximately 8 minutes later ~

They park behind the police vehicle outside the apartment building. "Ha look at that I'm early. Am I good or what Boone?" Tyler says as he grabs the necessary bags. They walk up to apartment building and go through the lobby and up the small staircase to get to the 13 apartment.

When they arrive at the apartment there is two cops. One is standing in the doorway talking to an older woman. They overhear her talking to the officer, "Gerry is not a nice man. I don't know why the poor boy stays with Gerry. Gerry is all the time yelling, I can hear it because I live right next door."

"Oh hey guys," the officer says to the duo, "He's right through there, in the kitchen. He was unconscious and having a hard time breathing. He's beat up pretty bad."

Boone says a quick thanks and takes the lead through the doorway. Many things in the small apartment are over turned. A smashed lamp litters the pathway to the kitchen. Even a few bloody smears were visible on the carpet and wall. The other officer is leaning over the man on the floor. The victim was shirtless and shoeless and was wearing a cast. There was a lot of blood drying in streaks on the laminate floor of the kitchen. When the officer moved away they were able to really see the victim.

"Oh my god, Boone that is Ryan. Remember? From the bicycle-taxi incident," says Tyler.

"Yeah I remember."

Ryan's face was bloody and fat from bruising. One of his eyes was swollen shut. There was a fresh set of dark bruising on his left side, probably from being kicked repeatedly. His pants were torn at the knees and there was glass in his wounds.

Anger was boiling in Tyler when he realized it was Ryan laying there. He could only imagine what had happened to him. Boone yelled at him to break him out of the daze he was in and it was right back to work. Setting down the bags they set to work checking him out to see what was up medically.

As they got Ryan on the stretcher to take him to the ambulance they went past the first officer and the elderly woman again.

"So ma'am you're saying this is not the first time Gerry has been violent?"

"No, poor Ryan he is such a sweet boy. When Gerry left I had to come right over to see if he was ok like I always do. But when he didn't answer the door I called you guys."

In the ambulance Tyler is almost stoic, driving with even more urgency than normal.

When they arrive at the Emergency Room Dr. Joe is waiting for them. As the nurses take the stretcher from them, Tyler stops Dr. Joe for a moment.

"Hey that's Ryan from about a week ago who left without checking out" says Dr. Joe, "wonder if he updated any of his medical forms."

"Why?" asks Tyler.

"He didn't list any emergency contacts or next of kin" was the simple reply.

Tyler was left standing there as Dr. Joe went to go attend to the newest patient.


End file.
